fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jack: Of All Trades/Beta Elements
Beta elements of Jack: Of All Trades are found here. Story The original story was a little different than the current one: Jack Johnson is a normal boy, who lives in a village. One day, his parents went on a party on the whole week, and Jack has to stay home. Then, he got incredibly bored, and he decided to take a walk on the streets. Unfortunately, Jack fell into an open manhole. However, it brought him to an alternate dimension, instead of the sewers. Jack didn't got any pain as well. He met a person called Teddy Bear, and was surprised that it was a living plushy! Teddy told Jack that he landed in Fun World, a world where everyone can play without getting bored. Jack found the world amazing, with living toys, wild prairies and exciting forests. He was convinced that his love interest, Suzy Sweetheart, would like it, too. He told Teddy that he wanted to bring his girlfriend here, and then went to his own world. However, a businessman named Buzz Nizz has seen Jack falling in the manhole. He didn't care about him, but he was surprised when he saw Jack jumping out the manhole, without any pain nor stench. Buzz was perplexed, and wanted to know how Jack survived the fall. When Jack convinced Suzy to come along with him, Buzz jumped in at the same time. Buzz was amazed; he saw living toys. This was exactly he needed to become rich, so he tried to steal (or kidnap in this case) a few plush toys. Jack and Suzy just came in and saw Buzz, who was just about to grab Teddy. Buzz gasped, ran in the direction of Jack, grabbed Suzy instead and escaped to unknown places. Teddy advised Jack to follow this man, and so did Jack. Buzz went into a laboratory and closed the door. Jack went back to Teddy to say the unfortunate news. Buzz was in his laboratory, and thought about Jack. Buzz wanted to get rid of him, as he directly saw that he and Suzy wanted to protect the toys. So Buzz wanted to make an army. But he couldn't do that. He wasn't an inventor! So he was figuratively struck. Later, he found accidentally a machine that could hypnotize creatures, and he found even more later an antenna, which seems to be wireless connected to a satellite, which spreads any waves from a machine connected to the antenna, all around the world. Buzz thought that these were the perfect things to build his army. Of the innocent creatures in Fun World. The machine was set to work, and most creatures went in trance, except for Jack, Teddy, and the creatures in the village close to the two, Plushy Village. The two later discovered that, as some toys begun to act violent lately. Jack wanted to stop Buzz and his schemes, and save his girlfriend and the whole Fun World! The story was too surreal, however, and it got negative comments. The president of Bomb Productions Games altered the story of this game, which the president of APIM Group, Inc. accepted. Category:Beta Elements Category:Subpages